Rias's loving knight
by ParaSCR
Summary: An 18 year old highschool boy gets sucked into a world of devils, angels and fallen angels. But is it as bad as it seems? Only time can tell as he learns about his new powers and finds love rather quickly in this new world!


**Welcome to my very first fanfiction!**

 **I don't have much to say except that I hope you enjoy it and that you leave a review at the end telling me if it was good or bad and if you want me to continue the story.**

I wake up with a yawn before picking up my glasses, rolling out of bed and putting on my boxers, _'Yes i sleep naked, don't judge me, it's way comfier and I have barely been able to sleep without doing it since the first time a couple years ago'_ .

After my usual morning routine consisting of a shower, some breakfast, combing my slightly messy snow white hair and starting my journey to school I was greeted by a sight that made my mouth open slightly in utter disbelief.

Issei Hyoudou, a first year, one of the biggest perverts in school and part of the perverted trio, is holding hands with a very beautiful girl with black hair that reaches her thigh, a face whose cuteness is approaching Koneko's, and a figure that can almost rival the top beauties of our school, and based on what I heard him telling his friends as I passed him she was his girlfriend.

' _Ok…., I might not be a genius but I'm pretty sure that something fishy is going on. I mean, if this isn't a dream and that girl has a functioning brain then there's no way they would actually become a couple (Not saying Issei is that bad a person but his massive and open perverseness tends to keep most girls away)... Well it's not like it concerns me, and him getting a girlfriend might result in him acting less perverse which would benefit all girls in the school…. I suppose this isn't that bad'._

With that thought I leave that sight behind me and head towards the first class of the day, math.

' _... If I do that then….. no… yes!?.. No'._ I was currently in the middle of figuring out how I'm supposed to calculate one of the hardest problems in our years math book. You see, I'm great at math and can calculate almost anything at a record pace.., if I know what to calculate. The problem with math is that the harder someone tries to make the question, the less numbers and more words composes the question. Since this is one of the hardest math problems in the third years math book it almost only consists of words, and even tho I'm basically a genius at calculating I suck at deciphering and figuring out what I'm supposed to calculate.

' _How the hell am I basically a human computer at everything from probability to equations to geometry but I can never figure out what I'm supposed t-'_ My thought process is cut short by the school signaling the end of the lesson.

'AHHHHHH! I SPENT 2 HOURS AND LUNCH TRYING TO FIGURE OUT ONE DAMN MATH QUESTION AND I CAME UP WITH NOTHING!'. This is my current thought process while walking home after kendo practice. The people I'm passing by is giving me looks that tells me they are both concerned and afraid of me at the same time. Concerned of the fact that I'm practically tearing my hair out of my head in rage and afraid that I'll use my kendo sword that's strapped on my back, and my 6,2 feet tall frame to direct that rage at them.

Luckily for them I'm not quite that stupid and the fact that it's currently friday and I don't have any test to study for is helping me calm down a bit.

The second I open the door to my room after getting home I toss all my clothes on a nearby chair, put my glasses on my nightstand leaving my dark purple 'alluring' eyes bare and throw myself onto my bed, I cover myself and close my eyes.

' _I'll eat what's left in the fridge tomorrow and go shopping on sunday' Is the last thing I thought before the stress from math class, fatigue from kendo practice and the fact that it's 10pm made me fall asleep'._

' _..Milk, eggs, bacon, cheese, tomato, chicken….yup, I think I got everything'_

It's now Sunday and I just finished my shopping.

' _That took.. Longer than expected'_ I forgot to bring a shopping list which meant I had to come up with everything I needed on the fly and double check what I had bought all the time. It is currently starting to darken and I since I want to get home before all the thugs start roaming the street I decide to take a shortcut through a nearby park.

That tiny decision was about to send the few plans I had in life of the track, but there was no way for me to know that yet.

"What the….?" I stop in shock when I can see Issei in the middle of the park, with a hole in his stomach and coughing up blood. If that isn't alarming enough, in front of him stands someone that looks a lot like his girlfriend from this morning, only in a much more revealing outfit that leaves almost nothing to the imagination and a big pair of black wings that reminds me of a fallen angel.

' _...what?'_ If it wasn't for Issei falling over on his back after another cough and the girl that looks like a fallen angel turning towards me while showing clear killing intent with the look in her eyes and the way she's throwing a newly created lightning like spear towards me, I probably would have stayed frozen like that for another while.

"Shit, I knew something was fishy" is the last words I'm able to make myself say before the spear pierces my chest and It's my turn to cough up blood.

I drop my groceries and fall down on my knees feeling my life leave me while watching the fallen angel fly away.

' _Guess I'm gonna die… I didn't expect to die like this and especially not his early in life'_ , I think, slightly amazed at how calm I am right now.

The last thing I see before everything goes black is a red light and crimson red hair.

I wake up in my bed.. _'wait a second… Am I not supposed to be dead right now'._ I look down towards my chest to see if there's anything indicating that I recently got stabbed by a spear through my chest. 'No hole and no scar.. I guess it was a dream.'

I take a shower and put my school uniform on before heading down to get some breakfast. After some toast and egg I fetch my school bag and head off towards school.

As soon as I step out into the sun I can feel myself getting instantly tired. ' _Damn it's hot today' I think to myself before continuing towards the school._

While heading towards the school building I can hear Issei asking some people if they remember someone called Yuuma only to get some 'no''s and some 'who's that?''s. I pay it no mind as I assume it's something perverted.

The day continue pretty normal except me being unnaturally tired while in the sun, until I'm on my way home and it starts to darken.

The second the sun goes down and I'm surrounded by darkness I notice some weird things. Firstly, I can see just as well as if it's the middle of the day even tho the sun just went down. Secondly, I feel like my hearing just improved by a lot. Thirdly and most surprisingly, I'm not tired anymore, I actually feel super energized.

' _Something's definitely off, I may be a night person but this is way too weird.'_ I remember what happened in my dream last night and I start to think. _'I'm not sure what happened to me to cause these changes or if that was a dream or not… but I should think about this some more during the coming days'._

With that thought I head home and spend the next couple days looking up possible explanations regarding what could have happened to me and given me these pretty neat powers.

I'm lying in bed before I'm going to sleep thinking about what my research has resulted with.

' _So I haven't found a single reasonable explanation… the most likely thing that I've found was some mythology website talking about devils reviving people making them their slaves and their powers. Even tho I can admit that that girl looked like a fallen angel there's no way that devils, angels and stuff like that actually exist. I'm an atheist, there's no way I can believe something like that. Better just sleep on it'_

As I'm starting to wake up, I can feel something warm close to me. _'mmm comfy'_ I think groggily as I pull the source of warmth closer, turning onto my back so that warmth is on top of me.

I can feel how the warmth is hugging me back. _'wait a second… what?'_

I open my eyes slowly and look down… and my eyes meet a pair of recently awakened glistening blue eye with a hint of green.

The person whose eyes I met blush slightly and raises themselves off of me a little bit. That action made me notice that this person, which I just recognized as my classmate, crush, and top beauty of our school, Rias Gremory, is completely naked. That realization made my morning problem increase times ten.

As I'm now exponentially more awake I can feel how my penis is pressed against her vagina and how her gigantic and soft breasts are pressed against my chest.

Both me and Rias are sporting massive blushes on our faces as we realise the position we are in and the fact that we are both very naked.

' _Damn that blush is cute'_ I think before I try to speak "U..Um.."

Getting way to embarrassed with the situation Rias let's out a yelp and tries to hurry away from me by sitting up. This results in her putting her weight on my penis which is pressed against her entrance making it slip in all the way.

"Hyaa!", "Uugh!" Rias lets out a sound of slight pain and satisfaction as I let out one of incredible pleasure before expressions of shock cross our faces and we look down towards where we're connected.

As we both see some blood spill out of Rias's entrance and we fully realise what just happened our faces remain shocked containing slight panic and some lust as Rias almost fall backwards in realisation.

As I see Rias fall I hurriedly sit up and put my arms around her waist to steady her which results in her putting her arms around me as well, still connected to me, sitting in my lap, her breasts once again pressed onto my chest, and our faces centimetres away from each other, staring into eachothers eyes.

We can see a lot of emotions cross each others faces as Rias breaks the silence.

"...You took my virginity" she whispers quietly, obvious shock clear in her voice.

"... I...yeah" Is my intelligent response.

"You better take responsibility" Rias says, lust taking over her face as she leans closer making our noses touch.

"You bet I will" I respond, my face equally filled with lust making me unable to think clearly as I clear the distance between us and close my eyes making our lips clash fiercely as we kiss.

We can both feel how the kiss is filled with lust as we both press onwards, but also love and passion which makes the kiss so much more special as we open our mouths in sync and enter each others mouths with our tongues.

As I explore her mouth and tongue with my own I can feel the taste of strawberry as I put one of my hands behind her head and press her closer to me deepening the kiss even more as I can feel her moan into my mouth out of pleasure.

Continuing our passionate kiss as we battle for dominance I can feel how Rias starts to rock her hips and moving on my cock.

I feel a wave of pleasure wash over me as it's my turn to groan into her mouth as my hands move from her crimson clad head and waist down, gripping her butt and starts lifting her slightly before lowering her as I push myself in and out of her at the same time, fucking her.

"Hyaa~" Rias is letting out moans filled with pleasure and love as she starts rocking her hips more violently and I push deeper inside of her.

We can both feel how we near our climaxes as I take my right hand away from her ass and put it on top of one of her breasts, massaging her and slightly pinching her nipple while continuing to thrust in and out of her.

"Hyaa~~" She lets out another beautiful moan during a pass in our kiss and starts pushing herself down on my cook as if she was starving, and I have to agree, I've never felt this good in my entire life, and I can feel myself getting addicted.

I pull away slightly from our kiss to warn her about that I'm going to cum very soon, and can instantly see in her eyes what I feel myself, love, and how she misses the contact of our lips.

"I'm cumming." I groan as I feel that I'm mere seconds away.

Rias simply nods and dive for my lips again as we start another intense french kiss.

I push into her as far, hard and passionately as I can one last time, pinching her nipple and squeezing her breast while she pushes herself down on me as far, hard and passionately as she can while deepening the kiss even more and filling it with love and passion.

We come at the same time, our cum mixing together inside of Rias and spilling out a little onto the bed as we moan into each others mouths, relaxing our bodies and falling down onto my bed.

We are both breathing heavily, trying to catch our breaths whle staring into each others eyes as I ask this beautiful classmate of mine a question.

"So… are… we… dating now?" I ask between pants.

Rias shows a love filled sexy grin as she responds, "If I can be near you and we can do this again, yes"

I smile as I pull her closer and respond "I would want nothing less"

She embraces me back and puts her head against my chest as she hums in content.

"By the way… why were you in my bed when I woke up?" I ask after a while as I can think clearly for the first time today.

"Ah!" Rias lets out a sound of remembrance as she looks over my shoulder at the clock on my nightstand seeing it say 9:23am, meaning that school started a while ago.

"Well, since I doesn't seem like we're going to school today I suppose I can tell you" she says as she puts her head back on my chest and cuddles closer, smiling.

"I'm listening, we got time" I say as I embrace her tighter and rest my head on top of hers which lets me feel how her whole frame is pressed against my own, a smile of pure joy spreads itself onto my face.

"So, you're saying that devils, angels and fallen angels are real, I got killed by a fallen angel and since Issei happened to have a flier that calls on devil to grant their wish you came and revived both of us as your eternal servants making us both a devil?" I ask trying to confirm what I was just told.

"Mhmm" Rias answers and nods.

I can feel her nervousness towards what my reaction to being her servant will be so I decide to comfort her.

I kiss her forehead as i stroke her hair "Don't worry, this just means that I can spend more time with you right?" I ask.

Rias looks up at me with face showing surprise and a slight blush, "But.., you're not human anymore, and it will be dangerous", she says.

"Being human is boring anyway, and since you're already in that world I suppose I will just have to protect you from that danger as your knight", I say, smirking

Rias blushes deeper before she shows me a gentle and loving smile "Yes, I suppose it does", Rias says as she leans towards me and gives me a gentle love filled kiss.

I kiss back with an equal amount of love and then say,"You know, I've fantasized about holding you in my arms like this since the star of our our second year"

Rias look at me with surprise and a blush once again, _'Damn, she's both cute and sexy whatever she does'._

"I've had a crush on you since our second year as well" She says, making it my turn widen my eyes in surprise. I mean, who would imagine the schools top beauty having a crush on you?

I smile and pull my girlfriend into a loving embrace as I stroke her hip length hair that covers her back, amazed at how soft it is.

"Mmmmm~" Rias purs and glances at my clock before pouting slightly.

I raise an eyebrow at her pout asking what's wrong.

She notices my questioning look and sighs before answering, "I told Kiba to go and fetch Issei when school ends so that I could explain everything to him." When she sees that my questioning look is still there she blushes a bit and burrows her head in my chest before continuing a bit quieter, "That mean that I have to go and I don't want to leave your embrace". She almost whispers.

I just smile at her not wanting to leave me, before I answer, "Well, I assume that I'm also coming, and we can do this again anytime you want"

Rias seem to be thinking for a moment before looking up at me with a smirk that would have made me slightly scared if it wasn't for me meaning what I said, she could jump me in public and I wouldn't mind, "You're right, anytime we want~" she says before slowly pushing herself out from my embrace and stand up with her back facing me.

"I can't go to school like this, I have to wash myself first" I hear Rias mutter to herself while looking over her sweat cowered body that has a bit of cum leaking out of her entrance.

I get a mischievous smile on my face as I stand up behind Rias and wrap my arms around her, "I suppose I could help you with that", I whisper as seductively as a man can into her ear. I'm not that worried about her getting pregnant, it's not like I would mind but Rias told me devils have a very low fertility rate.

I can see how her ear gets a bit red signaling that I made her blush, she proceeds to push her plump ass back onto my once again rock hard cock making me let out a low groan in pleasure.

"I don't see why not~" Rias whisper back before we engage in a passionate french kiss over her shoulder while she starts grinding her butt onto my cock, making us both let out moans of pleasure into each other mouths.

' _I have a feeling I will love being a devil, especially a knight since my stamina and speed increases",_ I think to myself before turning Rias around, lifting her up as she puts her legs around my waist and I carry her towards my shower room.

 **Did you like that? I can't help but notice that the scene with Rias got way longer than planned.. But, that's good right?**

 **I'm saying this right away, this will be a no harem, Rias only story. Issei probably won't get a harem since I hate his perverseness but who knows.**

 **Oh, and if anyone knows in which order the events occurs so that I don't have to look it up it would be a great help and increase the chance of me continuing the sroty.**

 **FYI, I wrote this chapter in 9 hours spread across 10pm yesterday and 3am today. Incase you were wondering about my writing speed.**

 **If I continue this story I will post minimum one chapter every week and maximum every 2 days that's at least 3k words but. If I don't…. I probably quit.**

 **Please leave a review with ALL your thought regarding the story and press follow if you want more!**


End file.
